In a case where an image to be displayed (such as a photographic image or a web page) larger than a screen size is displayed on a screen, there is known a user interface for displaying a partial area corresponding to the screen size on the screen and moving the partial area in the image to be displayed in response to a scrolling operation performed by a user. In a case where a touch screen is used as the screen, examples of the scrolling operation include dragging or a flick. According to this user interface, a user can cause an arbitrary area within the image to be displayed on the screen with the scrolling operation.